1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to screen printing devices, and particularly to a screen printing device with an adjusting element for controlling the flow of ink.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a screen printing device includes a printing screen and a blade on the printing screen. The printing screen includes a first portion where a plurality of predetermined patterns are defined, and a second portion where no patterns are defined. In printing, the printing screen is positioned on an article for printing, and ink is placed on the printing screen. The blade moves along the printing screen from one end to the other end, such that the ink is driven through the first portions of the printing screen by the blade and applied on the article. Thus, a plurality of images is formed on the article corresponding to the predetermined patterns of the printing screen.
Typically, to ensure that the ink covers the first portion of the printing screen completely, the ink should also be placed the second portion of the printing screen. As a result, the ink on the second portion of the printing screen is liable to be wasted. In addition, unused ink on the second portion of the printing screen is not easily cleaned out.
What is needed, therefore, is a new screen printing device that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.